


【艾利】The Wolf in the Left Ventricle 03

by Electra_Electron



Series: The Wolf in The Left Ventricle [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Electron/pseuds/Electra_Electron
Summary: 狼人艾伦×吸血鬼利威尔





	【艾利】The Wolf in the Left Ventricle 03

03

夜晚，诡静之时。莱茵河沉没了黑暗中的宵禁钟声。平凡家庭在墙上挂的桦树火把无法照亮街道。忽略了喷泉脚下瘦得皮包骨的妇人，传令官赶着灰黑快马越过中央广场直奔城尾的监狱，他肩上披的帝国官袍像方才妓院里的温柔情人那样拥着他，半空中一只乌鸦忠诚地追随金黄织面上的双头黑鹰。马车夫牵着他的栗色母马，传令官疾奔过身边带来的风几乎将他手中的火把吹熄，焰火明灭间栗马停在喷泉边，那妇人的声音让车夫确信她的嗓子已经破了洞漏出嘶哑的气音。“是那些夜里苏醒的苍白恶魔，给城市带来腐烂的瘟疫。”焰火照亮妇人溃烂的手背，“它们以人类的鲜血为生，它们与年轻的野兽交媾，它们永生不死支配黑夜。”  
全身黑衣的身影，悄无声息地经过，母马不安地呼气。车夫用手掌安抚坐骑，盯着走出国玺街阴影的过路人：“宵禁钟已过，你最好带一盏烛灯，否则巡逻队长罚起款来可不留情面。”黑影安静地消失。车夫不理会妇人的胡言回他的茅草小屋。  
利威尔穿过国玺街，宽边黑帽遮住他苍白的脸，拽着斗篷边缘裹紧全身，没让任何人看见斗篷暗红的内衬。木质结构架重重包围下，科隆教堂尚未完工。利威尔抬头望着已经成型的教堂前殿，密集又锋利的高耸尖顶上立着黄铜十字架，夜里能借着月亮映出淡金的光，毫不掩饰圣十字对他的俯视鄙夷，而对于教会的一切利威尔也从未产生过敬意，推开黄铜厚重大门，摘下头上的长黑帽，月光惨淡，不过是飘进门扉的一片薄白窗帘，将教堂的地面分割成明暗两块。吸血鬼被月光祝福，神父却站在阴影里。  
“完美的交易。你果然把基斯•夏迪斯的遗书交给了审判长。”  
埃尔文点燃圣坛前的枝形烛台，像是背后有了点微弱光亮就拥有了对峙的筹码：“生前慷慨的夏迪斯伯爵死因不明。拯救每一个值得被拯救的灵魂，是教廷存在的意义，无论教廷在罗马抑或法兰西的阿维尼翁。”  
“你的说辞只能哄骗到对教会死心塌地的可怜教徒。那封遗书的内容对科隆大主教 **费德里克•萨维尔顿** 很不利，而你的目光就紧盯着即将空缺的职位——科隆大主教，同时也是 **皇帝查理** 任命的选帝侯。”利威尔把黑帽扣在圣母玛利亚的牙白雕像上，宽大的帽檐被调整出歪斜的弧度，“她现在看起来真像那些被烧死的女巫。”  
枝形烛台上守着七支油脂蜡烛，繁复弯曲的烛台投在耶稣受难像上成了扭动挣扎的恶龙，教堂壁上刻画的十字架是斩杀它的刀剑。埃尔文用审视的眼神盯着他，锋利的视线看不出对野心勃勃的指控是肯定或否认。利威尔仰起的苍白脖颈，弧度中带着优雅，肆意散发目空一切的强大，他活了近三百岁什么样的眼光没见过，一身红白黑的上好织物俨然成了他的盔甲。“神父阁下难道不觉得这场交易有些不公平吗？您应该疑惑为何我一个异种能毫发无伤地走进教堂。”  
“胆敢亵渎圣母亵渎十字架的吸血鬼阁下，想必要用寻常圣物对付你是没有用的。”  
“要处死我其实很简单，让‘异种审判所’用火刑招待我就能把我变成一堆灰烬。神父阁下有权利也有义务处死我这样的所谓异教徒，为什么你不动手呢？”  
因为你有阿克曼的姓氏。但埃尔文的回答是：“我认为一切会行走会奔跑的生物都有存在的价值，包括异种、异教徒。上帝创造万物绝不是生命真正的起源，我更倾向于古代雅典的观点，活的生灵来源于原本无生命的死物，可惜亚里士多德和他的同僚们因为不同的信仰被教会判为异教徒，帝国境内难以找到遗留著作……”他被城尾修道院的年轻学徒的叩门声打断。  
利威尔侧过头紧闭眼睛，黑帽还在圣母玛利亚的头上，只能用高高的黑色衣领遮掩住苍白的皮肤，本就没有呼吸的胸口反倒像因紧张而屏息。圣母雕像空洞双目对着他的背后。一场属于玛利亚的胜利，却也绝不是利威尔的妥协。  
“神父阁下，监狱已经释放那人……那个家伙了。”神父在学徒奇怪的改口中，皱着眉发现利威尔黑衣遮住白肤的消瘦身形代替他诉说高贵的出身。  
“我知道了，你可以回去了。”埃尔文遣走小学徒，转过头来问他，“我会保留其他科隆市民对你的看法：杀戮无辜，放荡下贱。”  
“我还被人诬蔑带来了瘟疫。”  
“这个恕我持反对意见。没有呼吸没有心跳的你不可能携带‘黑色的死亡病’。这也更让我好奇像你这样特殊的生命，有着怎样的起源。”  
有人说诺亚拯救成对的生灵时，将某些生物遗忘在方舟之外，它们在洪水浩劫中吞噬了亚当与莉莉斯的尸骨获得异样的永恒生命。利威尔早已放弃追究自己的生命与莉莉斯有何关系，他走遍了半个欧罗巴大陆依旧活得风轻云淡。  
月光变得狂妄张扬，利威尔叹了气，拾起他的黑帽。“告辞。我要去见我的亚当。”

两个狱卒把牢房里的人带出囚室。即使这个年轻人无罪获释，狱卒也不敢解下他身上的锁链。半个月前典狱长举着逮捕令进入卫尔沃夫森林，年轻人夺过逮捕令反复念着那行“被指控谋杀莱茵伯爵基斯•夏迪斯”，手指掐紧的糙黄纸张最后被他松手落到地上，对着扣令上双头鹰帝国徽狠狠地踩下去。他不要镣铐，不要枷锁，仿佛是屈尊的王者命令典狱长带他进监狱，沉默地坐在铁栏后石膏板上，手肘支在两边膝盖上，没有证人也没有审令，摆明是被陷害的，却礼貌地对看守他的狱卒问候早安，对递送食物的杂役道谢。偶尔会对监狱的饭菜有点抱怨，嘟囔着要吃野兔。  
前一天的夜晚，典狱长收拾好牢房档案去库房里捆稻草，流满汗的脖子被稻尖扎得发痒，抬起手扬着头抓挠几下，头顶的月亮已经接近满月，尚且扭曲残缺。等他一脚踏进监狱就听着下役们的骚动慌了神，一胆小的新来狱卒脸色发白脚步不稳扑在他脚下，怒吼声从那年轻人的牢房位置传出。典狱长和下役们惊恐地瞪着铁栏被拧出足够使人逃出的空隙，年轻人又一拳打弯了另一侧栏杆，嘴里发出的嘶吼让他不再和他们一样同属人类，随后双手痛苦地抱着头颅颓废地跌到地上，年轻人的手开始颤抖，紧紧地抓住胸口衣服像是压抑什么惊骇之物从身上蹦出。狱卒们不得不用锁链押住他，期间他突然发出低吼凭借一只手，精准地划烂狱卒的右肩。一个晚上属于恐怖。日出后他又恢复成那脱俗英俊的年轻人。  
当身披双头鹰的传令官将赦免书交到典狱长手上，他好心地指出传令官脖子上还留着卖笑女子的胭脂，谢绝传令官邀请自己同去妓馆作乐，他带着两名手下来到牢室，年轻人问他今晚是不是满月，典狱长摇头，只道：“你自由了，艾伦•耶格尔。”  
城门下一只松鼠不慎掉落了木果，圆圆的眼睛张望树下四周，跳下树枝时却摔疼了厚厚的尾巴。  
利威尔任愈发寒冷的月光洒满全身，即使会被狱卒们看见他苍白的脸也无所谓，他静静地等艾伦出来，然后回到他们伊甸园般的凡佩尔城堡。松鼠突然僵硬，抛下珍藏的木果慌张地逃回树上。  
两位狱卒打开同城墙融成一色的狱门，各自拽着中间年轻人手上的锁链。长到肩膀的棕发垂散在脸前遮住面容，粗糙的亚麻上衣覆了一层灰渍。利威尔敏感的视觉看见那两条锁链都打穿了艾伦的腕骨，分不清哪一边的链条上浸了干涸的血又挂着一块碎骨裂肉。狱卒把锁链从艾伦的手腕里扯出，模糊的伤口在三个心跳间被复原得节骨分明，狱卒们惊慌地后退指着他，复原的双手张开五指又捏紧双拳，那大喊异种的声音太吵，艾伦伸手拧断了两个狱卒的脖子。金色的眼瞳狩猎般盯着利威尔。  
月光下的吸血鬼黑衣干净优雅，有难得露出的柔和，而自己满手鲜血一身肮脏满眼戾气，竟使艾伦身体里仿佛点燃了蛰伏已久的火苗，不是愠怒，不是性欲，不是贪念，就是要给那永远苍白干净的吸血鬼染上颜色，由他自己调配的染料。拽住仍挂在自己手臂上的锁链，铁链缠绕住利威尔毫无生命力的脖颈，一手用力向后拉扯让利威尔仰起脸将嘴唇献祭给他，艾伦用手臂揽住利威尔的腰，手指在腰际优美曲线不分轻重地捏揉，弯下腰接受了苍白冰凉的吻。利威尔双臂环上艾伦的脖子，就算艾伦勒紧手上的锁链，没有呼吸的他不会因此咽气，却仍送给艾伦一个满足的叹息，手指悄悄地抚摸对方的喉结却被艾伦紧密地握住手腕，当利威尔不满地黯了眼时艾伦已经用唇齿打开自己的唇缝，撑开幽深的血肉，尖锐牙齿叼起利威尔的下唇舔咬吮摩，丰满的唇肉在自己牙齿下呻吟，利威尔用舌尖顶开艾伦咬自己的牙齿，像挣扎的蛇一样和他的舌头交缠。当他们的唇舌分开，艾伦的棕发上冒出两只狼耳，身后也竖起了利威尔最爱的有力尾巴，毛发粗硬。  
艾伦把头埋进利威尔颈间深深地嗅着，声音淹没在冰凉的皮肤里：“有教堂的味道……”他捏住利威尔单薄的肩，“你怎么还敢跟教会的人有来往！”  
利威尔捏着抖动的狼耳。“我没忘记，他们对我做了什么。”月光依旧张狂，擅自给他们拥抱的身影披上圣洁的淡光。嘴唇上传来粗糙的触感，艾伦摸了一把手腕上留下的血迹试图往利威尔嘴角里推，利威尔侧过头躲开。“将近一百年没吸血了，不喝也没事的。”  
“利威尔。”  
“嗯？”  
“今晚能和你睡在一起吗？”  
“看来我要挑个大一点的棺材了。”  
“不是那种地方。”艾伦嘴唇移到利威尔耳边，呼出的热气钻进利威尔冰凉的身体，灼得他迷茫：  
“我睡在你里面。”

TBC


End file.
